The present invention relates to a vaporization installation for transforming cryogenic fluids such as, for example, nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen, or other fluids, from the liquid to the gaseous state by heating the fluid while it circulates within a tube bundle immersed within a container.
At present, fluids are converted into the gaseous state in atmospheric reheater installations or by lost heating water. Such is the case with the vaporization installation described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,396 which comprises a heat generator, a container, a water heater circuit for the water of the container, an exchanger comprising one or several coils immersed in the container, pressure regulation means and safety control means. The heat generator may be a source of hot water, ambient atmosphere or a heated and compressed gas. These elements are attached or installed on a road vehicle as described in British Pat. No. 977,830. These installations are not very economical because they consume a substantial amount of water.
To overcome this inconvenience it is an object of the invention to provide a heating device which operates by circulation of constantly recycled hot water which is economical. The installation for transforming cryogenic fluids is accordingly a closed, self-contained system.
According to the invention the water diffused by the heating racks is constantly recycled by means of other perforated racks which drain the water of the container by virtue of two pumps which return the water to the heater. A reservoir compensates for water lost by virtue of evaporation.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the heating water recycle circuit is controlled with respect to temperature by an automatic regulator controlling a three way gate valve which directs the water either towards the heater or back to the container, depending upon the temperature measured and as a function of the programmed temperature.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the container is insulated to maintain the temperature of the heated water.
According to yet another feature of the invention, the container is provided with anti-vibration means for the tube bundles constituting the heating and recycle circuits.